Novice
The following is a list of Novice NPC's Gabriel "Gabe" Ritson: Gabriel Ritson is the second son of Frank Ritson, owner of Nautilus Steam Shipping Co. Gabriel was born in 1871, in Annapolis, Maryland, and grew up in Baltimore. His father has decided its time for his son to start taking some responsibilities for the family business. To that end, Gabe has been sent to England to further his education and to begin overseeing the London office of the Nautilus Steam Shipping Co. An energetic and bright youth, Gabriel is looking forward to the challenge presented by running the family business so far from home. It is his hope to further expand his families shipping business to include such exotic locales as Africa, India, and even China. It is Gabe's dream to one day circumnavigate the globe. Agility: d8, Smarts: d6 , Spirit: d6, Strength: d6 , Vigour: d6 Skills: Fighting: d6, Guts: d6, Shooting: d8, Knowledge Sailing: d4, Persuasion: d4, Swimming: d4, Investigation: d6, Guts: d6 Parry: 5, Toughness: 5, Pace: 6,' Charisma': 0, Reason: 0, Status: 5, XP: 0 Edges: Trademark Weapon (Rifle), Danger Sense Hindrances: Code of Honor, Loyal, Cautious Languages: '''English, Latin, German, Italian '''Rippertech: '''None George "Geeze" Zeus Westinghouse III George Zeus Westinghouse the 3rd, was born February 29, 1868, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to George Westinghouse and Marguerite Erskine Walker-Westinghouse. He grew up under the powerful ambition of his father. At an early age of nine, it became apparent that his creativity and inventive genius would soon outstrip his father, but he lacked his father's drive. So he decided to personally groom him for "The Future", Of the world. In 1879, when he was eleven he had already improved the Air-brake, Car-Replacer, Rotary steam engine, and the Westinghouse farm engine. At the age of fifteen, G.Z. Westinghouse had become exhausted by his father's personal army of teachers, instructors, and professors, which resulted in many heated arguments, that finally ended with the ultimatum "Grow up and become your own man!!" So he joined the US Calvary, serving just about four years until he was nearly mortally wounded when all but a few of his entire troop were wiped out by "Indian Rebels". The true accounts have never been related nor written down. At this point, for concern of his son and pressure from his wife Marguerite, George Westinghouse Jr. did everything in his power and brought his son home, where they reconciled. His father began to give him preferential treatment paying his way in every endeavor without a cross word uttered. This turn of events seemed to have an unexpected reaction with G.Z., or "Geeze" as many friends and family have taken to calling him, as it started to fan his ambition. So after 18 months of partying, gambling, and carousing women, he woke up from an alcohol and drug-induced stupor on a train heading to Texas. The train ride was absolutely horrid, so he bought it then made improvements. While bored one Sunday in church, he calculated the highest probability of gold enriched land area in Texas. He wagered to himself if he was right, he would reward himself with a trip to London, England. Well, he was right, so while looking into transport he came across a very perplexing notion that a very particular company could ship across the seas much faster than current technology would allow. '''Agility: d6, Smarts: d8 , Spirit: d6, Strength: d6 , Vigour: d6 Skills: Knowledge: Engineering: d8, Knowledge: Science: d8, Repair: d8, Notice: d6, Shooting: d6, Guts: d6 Parry: 5, Toughness: 5, Pace: 6,' Charisma': 0, Reason: 0, Status: 5, XP: 0 Edges: Rich, Weird Science, Gadgeteer Hindrances: Lame, Phobia: Tight Spaces, Arrogant, Ugly Languages: '''English. '''Rippertech: '''None Graves "Bones" McCarthy To Graves, every problem is just another brick wall to punch through. Though he grew up on the wrong side of the law, Graves always yearned to do something greater. His brash attitude, abrasive humor, and blatant refusal to follow orders can often infuriate his superiors. As a child growing up in the lawless outskirts of London, Graves learned to rob and cheat to get by. Stealing and being a thug gave him the skills of a bodyguard and lockpick, while life on the streets taught him self-reliance. Today, Graves hires himself out as a bodyguard and some needed muscle. '''Agility: d8, Smarts: d8 , Spirit: d6, Strength: d8 , Vigour: d6 Skills: Fighting: d8, Lockpicking: d6, Riding: d6, Shooting: d4, Stealth: d6, Investigation: d4, Notice: d6, Streetwise: d6, Guts: d6 Parry: 5, Toughness: 5, Pace: 6,' Charisma': 0, Reason: 0, Status: 5, XP: 0 Edges: Brawny, Quick Hindrances: Mean, Enemy (Major), Wanted (Minor) Languages: '''English, German, French, Latin '''Rippertech: None Tyler "Cookie" Zabka Job: Cook * Skills: Knowledge: Cooking D6 _______________________ Joseph Backhaus Job: Maintenance * Skills: Repair: D6 ______________________ Reverend James Westfall Job: Faith Man (American Southern Baptist) * Skills: Faith d6, Persuasion d4, Knowledge: Religion d6 ______________________ Dr. Kenneth Noisewater Job: Alienist * Skills: Healing d6, Investigation d4, Knowledge (Psychology) d6, Persuasion d6, * Edges: Alienist Edge * Hindrance: Elderly Hindrance